Vira Vira
by Christie Bach
Summary: --ONESHOT-- vira-vira... Ayeka vs. Ryoko, quem ganha ? --atenção, beba com moderação.--


bom, essa é minha mais nova idéia insana. e não me perguntem de onde a idéia veio porque é uma longa curta hitória. mas ... leiam aí. e um aviso : beba com moderação. O.Õ

let's go to fic, ok ?

(oneshot)

--

**_VIRA-VIRA_**

Como era de costume, Ryoko estava embriagada, rindo a toa, esvaziando mais uma garrafa de saque. Enquanto Sasami cozinhava, Washuu criava mais uma engenhoca, vovô meditava no templo Masaki e Tenchi varria as escadarias, Ayeka enojava a péssima conduta de Ryoko. Beber e dormir, era tudo o que a pirata espacial mais procurada do Universo fazia o dia inteiro.

- Ryoko, isso lá são hábitos descentes ?

- Ah, calaboca Ayeka, toma um saque aí ... huhuuhu - aquele seu risinho embriagado e seu forte cheiro era de derrubar qualquer um.

- Que horror, senhorita Ryoko ! - Reprovou Ayeka.

Os maus hábitos de Ryoko lhe enfurecia, e como Princesa de Jurai, seu comportamento deveria ser de acordo com seu "status". E justamente por toda essa reprovação ao ver a pirata espacial bêbada, ela não continha um ar de bronca.

- No planeta Jurai, comporta --

- A calaboca ...! - Ryoko a cortou - Gente como isso aqui é bom. - e em quase uma golada ela esvaziou a garrafa - Ah !

Era tudo o que a pirata espacial conseguia fazer : Beber saque dormir (além de assediar Tenchi). O comportamento "certinho" de Ayeka lhe enojava, e sabendo que sua rival detestava vê-la bêbada, conseguiu levantar-se do sofá quase cabaleambo para desafiá-la. E em pé, disse em alto e bom som :

- Ayeka, eu te desafio ! - e meteu-lhe o dedo na cara.

- O que ? Como uma criminosa do seu porte ousa desafiar uma princesa ?!

- Ah, que se dane se você é uma princesa, isso aqui é um desafio ... a não ser que você esteja ...com medo ... - ela sabia como provocar.

- Nunca mais diga isso, ouviu ?! - rosnou Ayeka - Uma princesa nunca foge de seus desafios. Diga "suborrdinada".

- É o que ?! "Subrdinada" é a mãe ! - uma enorme veia vermelha saltou da testa de Ryoko - Tá legal, o nome do jogo é "vira-vira".

- E como se joga ?

- Só um instante ,tá ?

Ryoko saiu de cenário cabaleante rumo à cozinha, de lá voltou com duas garrafas e dois copos (próprios para a tal bebida). Um ponto de interrogação pareceu estampar no rosto de Ayeka ao ver o que a bêbada trouxera na volta. Não deixando de observar, perguntou :

- P'rá que isso ?

- Saque ! - ela riu após bater as garrafas e sentar ajoelhada na mesa de centro.

- O que pensa em fazer Ryoko ?!

- Simples : Vira-vira !! - e já enchia um copo. Um para ela e outro para a princesa, igualmente medidos - Aqui ó, você primeiro.

- Como assim ? O que tenho que fazer ?

- Oras, a gente vê quem bebe mais rápido o que está no copo. Fácil, né ?

- Mas uma princesa do meu perfil não bebe.

- E daí ?! Você não disse que não fugia de desafios ? Tá amarelando agora é ?

- Nunca mais se atreva a dizer isso, senhorita Ryoko !

- Velendo o Tenchi.

- O que ?! E ainda por cima aposta o amor do _MEU_ Tenchi. Só pode estar louca ... - Ayeka bufou.

- Quem disse que ele é _SEU_, ô princesa de araque ?! E você já tá enrolando demais.

Ayeka, num gesto grosso, levantou-se de seus joelhos e disse poucas e boas, quando ... Glub, glub, glub ! AH ...! A princesa esvaziou o copo e o bateu na mesa com o olhar vanglorioso.

- (!!) - Ryoko ficou sem palavras ante ao que a princesa fez - Me surpreendeu ... Glub Glub Glub ! AH ...!! - ela esvaziou o seu, bateu o copo vazio sobre a mesa de centro e estampou aquele seu típico sorriso (bêbado) de orelha a orelha no rosto - DE NOVO ! Melhor de três, valendo !

- Mas o quê ?!

Ayeka estateou. "Como pôde ?" Não passava por sua cabeça o quanto Ryoko agüentava beber, já cabaleava e a princesa tinha de admitir que seu estômago reprovou a primeira dose saque.

- Não vai me dizer que tá desistindo, vai ?

- Mas é claro que não ... hunf, oras essas ... outra !

E logo seus copos foram enchidos. Desesperadamente foram esvaziados. Enche, esvazia, enche, esvazia, enche, esvazia. A ação se repetia em segundos.

- Saque, saque, saque, saque, saque, saque, saque, saque !! - brigavam e bebiam as duas em coro, desesperadamente.

Por fim, Ryoko, já não se agüentando em pé e ao menos mais um copo, caiu por terra desistindo. Ayeka ria com o som mais audível que podia, cabaleando e se vangloriando, por ainda estar de pé e ter sobrevivido ao "vira-vira".

- Uhuuuhuuu - sorria a princesa - Ganhei na sua cara, Ryoko !! Agora admita.

- Tá tá, que seja -, sua voz era baixa e hesitante - agora vê se calaboca... você venceu... não agüento mais ... - espirais giravam em cada um dos olhos da pirata.

- Então o Tenchi é _MEU_.

- ... é o que, vadia ? ... eu só não resolvo isso agora porque ... ah, esquece, fica p'rá amanhã.

- Uhuuuuhuu, venci ! - Ayeka comemorava sua vitória girando sobre seus calcanhares, e se desequilibrando, caiu.

_Crás ...!_

- Ai !

- Ahahaha, bem feito - Ryoko riu.

--

Bela manhã, e todos haviam despertado para suas habituais rotinas. Tenchi varria uma vez mais as escadarias do templo Masaki onde o vovô meditava, Sasami na cozinha, Ryo-Ohki por aí e Washuu trabalhando em um projeto qualquer que seu brilhante cérebro conseguia pensar. Mas pelos corredores do andar de cima, ecoavam gemidos horriveis, como se tal sentisse dor. E bem ali, na porta entre aberta do quarto de Ayeka a princesa ainda jazia na cama, mesmo sabendo que era um pouco tarde p'rá ainda se estar dormindo. Ela reclamava :

- Aiii... minha cabeça. Tudo por culpa da Ryoko. Maldita !! - amaldiçoava ela a pirata com todas as forças - Aiii...

Ressaca. a Bentita ressaca. Ryoko sabia disso, e já estava até acostumada, mas para uma princesa a ressaca mata.

- Maldita Ryoko !

--

Moral da hitória : Ayeka aprendeu que, saque demais na manhã seguinte vira ressaca. Nunca aposte nada com Ryoko, mesmo valendo o Tenchi. E, beba com moderação.

--

fim

_by Christie (Chris.Bah)_

--

_weeeee, a cabeção aqui escreveu mais uma fic nonsense 8D  
__pulando que nem uma criança abobada indo pela primeira vez na Disneylandia_

_gente do céu, nem queiram saber de onde veio a idéia, mas alguém precisa levar a Ryoko p'ro AA  
mesmo assim, curti pakas escrever essa mais nova insanidade_

_e aí, gostaram, odiaram, amaram, acharam meio bebado demais ? então comenta aí onegai 8)  
e não se esqueçam, beba com moderação u.ú olha quem fala, escreveu uma fic a base de saque_

_inté a próxima pessoal o/_

_mata na (C)_


End file.
